


dean is horny for unicorn

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Other, angel!dean, sex sex sex, unicorn!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: dean loves cas the unicorn





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my wip folder since march last year omg

It was forbidden, dirty, _wrong_.

It was wrong to want a member of another species. Angels were strictly supposed to mate or fornicate with angels only.

Some angels had more leeway, those were the high class ones. But the ones who were just doing menial jobs, they did not have the same freedom. Nor did the temple boys, who performed rituals or looked after religious things, or more importantly, the unicorns. They may be doing important jobs, but they themselves weren’t important.

Dean was one such angel. And, ashamedly, he would admit to himself, he was also one of the angels who wanted another species.

Not humans, though.

No, he wanted the creature in his care. He wanted a _unicorn_.

He wanted Castiel.

Castiel was a unicorn.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for last year's april ch but am using it for [the jan spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/155157656695/januarys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of) now because i have to sleep and wrote nothing but i wanted to enter anyway
> 
> you'll get the rest many years later thank you


End file.
